


Perfect Prank

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Public Display of Affection, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Mikey and Raph love tormenting their brothers





	

The beginning of December meant that it was time to start looking towards the end of the month and the Christmas holiday that came with it. This meant not only was it time for the guys to start thinking about shopping for gifts for the rest of their family but it was also time to decorate the lair.

For the Hamato clan, Christmas was a time to come together as friends and family and they loved that spirit. Getting the decorations up got them into that spirit early and kept them in it all month long.

Master Splinter was overseeing all of the work so that not only would everything get put up without being broken but there would be no fighting amongst his sons. A few years ago he had tried to let his sons do the decorating on their own but that had only resulted in Mikey trussed up in a string of lights that had been meant to go around the tree. Master Splinter wasn’t about to risk that again just yet.

Just because his father was overlooking their work didn’t mean that Mikey was going to give up messing with his brothers. It just meant that he was going to have to be sneaky about it. Now though he had a helping hand if he wanted one.

For just over a year Mikey had found a partner in Raph that extended beyond being just brothers into the realm of lovers and he couldn’t be more happy for this change. Having someone that he could turn to when things got tough, a shoulder to lean on when he couldn’t stand up by himself, and a heart to beat alongside his own made Mikey the happiest turtle in the world.

Raph was also the perfect person for Mikey to choose to be his partner in crime when it came to pranking their brothers. Mikey loved being able to get one over on his genius brother and Raph could never pass up an opportunity to get under the leader’s skin whenever he could which made them the perfect team in cases like this.

The trick was finding something that would be able to get both Don and Leo at the same time without going too over the top and having to endure punishment from their father as a result for the rest of the month. They had learned that lesson before the hard way. This meant they both Mikey and Raph were willing to take a little more time in the planning process to be able to pull off the perfect prank.

Weeks passed by and Mikey and Raph could often be found whispering in corners to each other which gave no comfort to their brothers. Everyone knew just how much trouble the two brightly banded turtles were all on their own and that trouble just increased when they began working together.

Eventually Christmas Eve arrived and the two plotting turtles had come up with an idea that they were sure that they could get a laugh out of without incurring anyone’s wrath. Now was the perfect time to pull it off because April and Casey had come down to the lair to spend the evening with their adoptive family which meant more witnesses.

One of the decorations that had been hung in the lair was a sprig of mistletoe at the entrance of the lair which April and Casey found themselves under and were forced to kiss beneath when they walked in. Raph wolf whistled and Mikey clapped at the pair while Leo and Don just shook their heads.

Like Raph and Mikey, Leo and Don were also a couple. Unlike their brothers however they didn’t care for large public displays of affection. They didn’t mind handholding or the occasional peck on the lips but they didn’t like to go much beyond that unless they were behind closed door where no one else could see them.

This was the weak point that Raph and Mikey planned on exploiting. Putting their brothers in uncomfortable situations was something that they thrived on especially when there was an audience to witness the situation.

To the knowledge of no one else besides the two pranksters, the mistletoe above the entrance was not the only sprig in the lair. Mikey knew that Leo was too honor bound to disregard tradition just to suit himself especially when Raph started goading him into something.

That was why Mikey snuck up to the pipes on the ceiling and attached a sprig of mistletoe to a string and lowered it over one side of the pipe while the longer part of the string was kept firmly in Mikey’s hand on the other side of the pipe.

While Mikey was setting everything up Raph pulled Casey aside to fill him in on the plan. It would be too suspicious if Raph pointed out the mistletoe to Leo and Don but the leader wouldn’t be able to get out of having to kiss Don in front of everyone if someone else pointed it out.

Once everyone was gathered together in the living room to enjoy some hot chocolate and open a few early presents Mikey began letting out the string in his hand until the mistletoe was hanging low enough to brush across the top of Leo’s head.

Casey’s eyes sparkled as he realized it was his turn to start teasing his friend. “Looks like April and I aren’t the only ones that are going to be smooching tonight. Go on Leo, give Don a big kiss.”

While Casey was talking Don’s eyes travelled from the greenery to the string that it was attached to, up to the ceiling, and back down to Mikey’s hand. The mild glare that he sent his brother’s way did nothing to diminish the blush on his face.

With all eyes on him, Leo twisted in his seat so that he was facing Don directly and cupped his lover’s face gently. Slowly he lowered his lips to Don’s and placed a quick but tender kiss on them before pulling away to see if the audience was satisfied with the display.

“You call that a kiss Fearless?” Raph mocked as he stood up and grabbed hold of Mikey wrist to pull him close causing Mikey to release the string and the mistletoe to drop to the floor. “Let me show you how it’s really done.”

Easily Raph spun Mikey around and lowered him into a dip before placing a sound kiss on his lips while he let the hand that wasn’t supporting Mikey’s weight travel down the sea green body until he reached the taunt rump to give it a possessive squeeze earning himself the beginnings of a soft churr.

When Raph finally returned Mikey to a fully upright position both of them were panting slightly from the passion in their kiss.

“That is how you kiss under the mistletoe Fearless,” Raph bragged proudly as he wrapped an arm around Mikey’s waist and pulled him flush against his body.

The shocked look on Leo’s face was nothing in comparison to the blush on Don’s cheeks and the slight glaze in his eyes. It was very clear that Raph and Mikey weren’t the only ones affected by the kiss and the laughter in the room told the two pranksters that their plan had gone off without a hitch.


End file.
